Lean On Me
by i think i like that spot
Summary: A one-shot set in My Nothing Is harder universe. I suggest you read that before reading this. Kate talks to Emma about what to do on the day that Rosalie come back home. Rated T for language.


**I know that I've been away for so long and I sincerely apologize. My computer decided to be a jerk and delete the latest chapter of Can't Hold Us. So as I work to rewrite it to the best of my ability I have decided to do a one shot or two. This is set in my Nothing Is Harder universe, so if you haven't read that you might wanna pop on over to my profile and read that before you read this.**

I let out a soft, almost silent sigh as I watched Emma run away. I glanced over at our parents' concerned faces before I turned my attention to the tall, blonde to my right. Rosalie's face was a mixture of awe and guilt as she continued to stare at the spot that Emma had disappeared from.

As everyone around me murmured suspicious and antagonistic hellos to Rosalie I just stared at the blonde. She left my sister three years ago, probably so much without a second glance and now she's back standing in our backyard looking all hopeful. She had to of known that this would be the kind of reception she'd receive.

With that being said why was she here?

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to stare at her, trying to make sense of her sudden appearance. Paul glared at her so hard that it seemed like dagger were about to fly out of his eyes and straight into her head. Yet she gave him a bright smile, tinged with nervousness, but still bright. With how hard I was staring at her I wasn't surprised that she finally turned and looked at me, our eyes meeting. The smile on her lips disappeared as she looked at me.

"Baby, let's keep things civil before and after we talk to her, okay?" Emmett, whispered to me once he noticed mine and Rosalie's eye contact. "Why wouldn't I be civil?" I replied, sending a saccharine smile at Rosalie, knowing that she could us. Rosalie ducked her head and turned to face Mama. Emmett shook his head slightly in disapproval once he caught sight of the smile that I had sent Rosalie.

I just shrugged at him, not at all apologetic. I turned to my left, ready to smirk with Emma about Rosalie's obvious discomfort when I stopped myself. "Shit" I whispered, looking at the woods. "You should go talk to her." Jasper said, walking away from the crowd around Rosalie. "Tell them we've gone to check on her?" I asked, knowing that he'd say yes. I only waited seconds for the confirmation before I bolted through the trees, Emmett right behind me.

It didn't take long to find her. Between her strong scent and the trail of damage in her wake it was a pretty clear cut path to her. I slowed down to a stop thirty feet away from a cluster of trees. I looked up at Emmett once her came to a stop next to me. "I'll give you two your space. Just yell if you need anything or if you just miss my handsome face." He said, grinning at me and adding on a wink. "I love you." I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

I walked the rest of the way and through the trees to find a small clearing. Emma was on the other side in her wolf form clawing and biting at a fallen tree. I stood there and just watched her sadly. She didn't deserve this. She had done nothing to deserve having her soul mate just up and leave and come back three years later. Nobody deserved that.

Her head shot up and her nostrils flared as she noticed my scent. She turned and looked over at me. I waved my hand at her and gave her my best dorky grin. She continued to just stare at me as if she were waiting for me to say whatever I had to say and then move on.

I took a deep breath and stretched out my senses to make sure Emmett was out of earshot and that Emma's attention was on me. "I honestly think she's a bitch." I said, knowing that Emmett was gone and she wasn't going to be shifting back any time soon. "And judging by what's going through your head you agree. She dropped you like a ton of bricks, packed up her life and just walked away." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"It hurts like a bitch that she left and it makes you question why she is here. Maybe she feels guilty and wants to check in. Or maybe she's finally pulled her head out of her ass and sorted through her shit." I said, shrugging a little at the snort my words got out of Emmy.

"If Emmett had done to me what she did to you I would be right where you are right now. Hurt and confused. But I'd also want to understand things. No one knows why she's here or how long she'll be here. And in order to figure things out and get rid of some of your confusion you'll need to hear her out. You need to talk to her, not because she might deserve it, but because you deserve to hear everything." I said, scratching the back of my neck, hoping that what I said was the right thing.

Emma looked at me sharply and huffed gruffly. She shook her head as she started pacing back and forth. I looked down at my feet as I worked to keep myself out of her head. We hate being in each other's heads when one of us is this upset or trying to sort through upsetting things. Being a part of our family means that privacy is hard to come by so we both try to give each other any bit of privacy that we can.

"Do you think I can trust her?"

I snapped my head up to look at my Emma. She stood in front of me in human form, her hair a mess with leaves and twigs in it. "Dude, I know that we're identical in every way, but I don't wanna see all of that." I said, gesturing at her naked body as I looked any where but at her. "I grabbed some clothes from the house." Emmett said, some where from behind me in the trees. Thank God he chose then to listen.

"So, you'll let Emmett see all of this but not yourself?" She asked jokingly. I stuck my middle finger up at her as I turned to meet Emmett in the trees. I leaned up and kissed his cheek as a thank you once he handed the clothes over. As I walked back over to Emma she stuck her tongue out at me once she realized that I was looking at everything above her neck.

"Shouldn't you have no problem looking at me since we're identical? I mean you see the same thing in the mirror and in the shower." She asked, a smirk on her face as she started to get dressed. "Yes, but it's a different feeling seeing it right there in front of you versus seeing it in a mirror. Admit it, you'd be slightly freaked out by seeing me in my birthday suit standing in front of you." I replied, grinning in triumph when her face scrunched up in disgust.

"So, do you think I can trust her?" She asked again, after she pulled on her shirt last. I looked up at her and thought through my response, trying to separate how I personally felt to give her the best answer. "I think you have to answer that yourself. And we both know that the only way to figure that out is to actually get to know her and spend some time with her. It'll hurt like a fucker, but like I said, you deserve to know everything."

"I was afraid you'd say that." She said, brushing her hand through her hair to free it of any debris. "I think I can give her a chance to explain and see why she's here." Emma said, sliding her hands down into the pockets of her shorts. I nodded my head in agreement. "It's probably gonna be easier said than done, huh?" She asked, looking up at me in question.

"With you everything is easier said than done." I said, grinning at her while I tugged one of her hands out of the pocket it was in and wrapping my arm around hers. "The thing is you're worth it, dork." I said, tugging her over to where Emmett had given me her clothes. "I'd say she's worth it only like forty to fifty percent of the time." Emmett said, falling into step next to us. Emma glared over at him and he stuck his tongue out in response.

"Nice to know I spend my time with two _very_ mature adults." I said, rolling my eyes at the two of them. "That's exactly why you spend time with us." Emma said, slinging the arm I was holding over my shoulders. "She's right, babe, we're awesome." Emmett said, grinning down at me as he took my hand in his. I shot Jasper an exasperated look when I saw him walking towards us.

"You feel a lot calmer." He said, walking over to Emma and hugging her to his side. "And you actually look calm for an empath that just spent a good amount of time in a hostile environment." She replied, smiling a little. Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, I left shortly after you three did. That place was just too much for me. Please let your parents know that I'll be spending some time at Edward and Bella's place for a while." He said, nodding in the direction he'll be heading.

We all smiled at him and said our goodbyes before we split up and went our ways. We continued to walk in silence back towards the house. I kept glancing at Emma from the corner of my eye, the closer we got. "You ready for the next few months or so?" Emmett asked, once we got close to the edge of our property.

"In all honesty, no. I can't promise that I won't be a bitch, but I'll try not to be a complete bitch. Besides I got you two so things can't get all too bad, right?" Emma said, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the both of us. "Damn right." I said, proud that she was trying to see the brighter side of things. Emmett gave her a playful grin and winked at her.

Our matching smiles disappeared once Rosalie's scent hit us. I bit my lip as her face contorted up in anger and longing. "Everything's going to be okay in the end." I said, squeezing her arm as we reached the back door. "You guys go first I need a second." She replied, pulling away from me as she glowered towards the house.

I nodded as I let Emmett lead me up to the front door. Hopefully I was right and things would work out in the end, but for now things were going to be rough. As we made it through the door I met Rosalie's hopeful eyes. She gave me a kind smile once she realized that I wasn't Emma. Once I told Mom and Ma about Jasper I sat down and watched her. She seemed like she had everything figured out and possibly felt free in a way she probably hasn't in years. Maybe, just maybe, I was right and everything will work out when it's all over.

**Please hit that review button and let me know what you thought. You can also follow and ask me questions on tumblr, my name on there is the same on my name on here and the link is in my profile.**


End file.
